Betrayal of the Betrothed
by Mal3nga
Summary: Mufasa and Sarabi are one of the most iconic couples in Disney. But, they weren't always meant to be that way. Join a multitude of Lion King characters, canon, semi-canon, and original, in a story meant for the true fan. Filled with romance, friendship, determination, and of course betrayal.


**Betrayal of the Betrothed**

A Lion King Fanfiction written by: Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga

This story contains characters from 'The Lion King' that are both canon and semi-canon. I do not own 'The Lion King' or any of the canon characters. The only thing I own is my story, and original characters (OC). I hope you enjoy the story, and thank you for taking time to read.

A young Mufasa stared quietly and awkwardly at a lioness named Naanda. Behind them, an audience of family members who were eager for the meeting and now awaiting to see how the two would react to one another. Behind Mufasa, there was his mother, Uru, his father, Ahadi, and his younger brother, Taka. The king and queen of the Pridelands looked over to Naanda's family with welcoming expressions on their faces, though they did not receive as much from Naanda's blood. Here for Naanda, there was her mother, Acica, her father, Sekou, and her older sister, Sarabi.

Naanda looked over her shoulder to Sekou, a hard gaze from the male as she flattened her ears and awaited for his instructions. Such a young lioness, and he was expecting her to grow up so fast. Looking down at his mate, Sekou awaited for Acica to give her daughter direction. And so, the lioness did. "Naanda," the lioness spoke, rough shivers handling Sarabi and Naanda's spines with no care. "Say 'hello' to your new mate," she told her youngest daughter.

The lighter coloured sister turned her attentions back to Mufasa, who was now looking at his own parents. Ahadi cleared his throat and nodded towards Naanda, giving obvious direction for Mufasa to look forward once more. He did and was met with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Mufasa," Naanda quietly spoke.

Mufasa nodded his head, instinctively. He knew his father's harsh eyes were glued to his head, and so the young prince smiled the best he could and faced both his future mate, and in-laws. "A pleasure to meet you as well, princess Naanda," he graciously spoke. Sekou and Acica grinned, pleased with how the introduction was going. Mufasa noticed their pleasure in his teenage mannerisms and thusly, looked towards the older sister of his betrothed. Sarabi, unlike her parents, seemed less than occupied with what was going on in front of her and more interested in her own little world. Or, perhaps something past Mufasa's parents that seemed all the more intriguing to focus on.

Against the teens initial wishes, this arrangement was made for the two based on their parents' desire for a future Prideland and Outland to be united once more. Split by the kings before them, there was a possible hope for the royals to marry a union back into their families. Though the key betrothal didn't lie in Naanda's plan, Sarabi's betrothal was far more crucial for the future of the Pridelands.

Uru advanced to Mufasa and Naanda, smiling at them. "Mufasa," she spoke to her son, "I'm sure you'd be happy to show Naanda the Pridelands."

Naanda's ears perked, the thought of adventure provoking a cubbish side of her, though her initial shy nature was a little too much for her to mask. She then backed away from the beautiful queen, and took a look at Sarabi. Sarabi had now just looked down at her sister, realizing a certain pull from the scenery to her sister. Naanda looked back at Uru, "May Sarabi come with us?"

Uru nodded. "Of course."

Sekou cleared his throat. "I'm sure Sarabi would be happy to have a tour of your beautiful lands, my queen," he said to her. Uru seemed too pleased to hear the envy of others for her lands. Ahadi, serious as he was, simply let the others speak and kept close to his younger son. Taka was quiet as well, taking after his father in the ways of listening to what was going on around him. Sekou looked at his darker coloured daughter. "Wouldn't you, Sarabi?"

Sarabi turned herself around and looked at her parents. Sekou had that look on his face; that look where a parent knew their idea would be best for the child to act on, and so Sarabi paid no heed to her mother and nodded her head, slowly. "Thank you, Uru," she spoke. There was a following silence, and Sarabi figured it was because she didn't use the fancy title before the queen's name. However, Uru turned herself around and began to walk back. Ahadi watched her and shortly got to his fours and followed. Taka did, too.

Mufasa and Naanda were next to rise from their haunches and follow after the royal duo and prince. Sarabi sat there for a moment longer, anticipating her parents telling her something. However, they only spoke when they saw her about to leave.

"Sarabi," Acicia spoke. A sharp voice such as her mother's caught Sarabi's attention, and made her stop walking. She looked back at her parents. "Remember that prince Zebenjou awaits your arrival into the Pridelands more than anyone." Sekou nodded in agreement.

Oh yes. How could she ever forget **that **prince? She could remember the day when her parents first told her and Naanda that their romantic feelings for another would one day be put to hang, as they had no choice in who they were going to mate with. Sarabi always had faith in her parents that they would choose someone who wasn't going to be a tyrant and would improve the lands somehow with the betrothal. However, she knew that Naanda was a more sensitive soul. Sarabi could remember clearly, the day she and Naanda were told who would wed who. As much as Naanda would be fearful of the decision made for her, Sarabi was just thankful that her little sister wouldn't have to deal with an Outlander.

Sarabi's brows rose to the highest point of her forehead, and her lids drooped. A sort of I'm-better-than-you expression to cast over her parents, as they had taught her best from birth. "I know," she replied shortly. With that, she dismissed her parents from her sights and followed after the royal family and her sister; a soon-to-be official royal.


End file.
